


Hero

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad and 86 pairing. character death, angst and regretful teen. you are warned! She was the cat and he was the mouse, both playing a game where she didn't want to win anymore. please rr! Totally disregards season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hero**

Disclaimer: I still don't own C:KND! Anyhoo, i was rewatching Operation: Z.E.R.O. and i wondered why Fanny kept calling Chad, 274, until Rachel 362 corrected her...anyhoo thanks for lemony for pointing out a silly mistake! _Yes, this will be darker..._ **You are warned! I forgot to put the chapter name -.-'**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Beginning**

* * *

It was always a game they would play, thought Fanny, where Chad would be the mouse and she would be a cat, waiting to pounce on her pray. But the mouse would always get away, like any other day. But this was not like any other day. This time the mouse would never get away, only help save the life of the cat, leaving the cat confused and making the mouse a hero.

Not this time, thought Fanny. She would make sure that she would capture Chad and decommission him properly. It was from a radio contact, which brought her at the downtown side of the city, where shady characters lived. Fanny remembered once that her mother said to never roam around in this neighborhood. But she had to because she would never want to lose him again, especially in front of her boss (otherwise known as Numbuh 362).

Fanny had her mustard gun outside close to her head and ducked inside an ally. She heard form her radio contact, that Chad (or ex.-Numbuh 274) would be in this neighborhood doing Father's work. Of course, her contact reminded her to stay alert at all times.

Too bad Fanny was only paying attention in what was happing in front of her and not to notice a teenager right behind her.

"Well look at here a Kids Next Dork is here" said Chad, right behind Fanny.

Fanny spun around "Listen here you teenager, don't move or I will shoot" cried out Fanny.

Chad let out a laugh and was going to respond when both Chad and Fanny heard a noise behind Chad in the dark alley. A homeless person cane out of the alley that Chad was just in. in his hand was a knife, and he was heading straight towards Fanny. _Funny how a mustard gun wouldn't help in this situation…_

"What a pretty little girl" cried out the homeless man with the knife in his hand. His hair was wild, and untamed, and not washed for goodness who knows how long, and dirt was everywhere on his clothes and skin. His appearance made him look like a monster. He lunged forwards at Fanny but Chad protected her from the knife, while Fanny squirted some mustard out at the homeless person's eye and the homeless person ran and screamed from the pain of mustard in his eyes.

"Come on" cried an angry Chad, who was bleeding from the side of his body, seeing how he protected her from the knife, but got hit as well. Now Fanny understood why her mother never wanted her to be in this neighborhood.

"Why are you here?" asked Chad, but Fanny knew that he knew why "You shouldn't be here, you could have been hurt, now go home to be babysat or something" continued Chad.

While turning to the proper street where Fanny would be safer, laid out his ride ex-Numbuh 11, or Cree. Cree turned towards Fanny, and kicked her mustard gun out of her hand. Chad picked up the mustard gun that fell right besides him. "So you got her" cried out Cree who shoved Fanny into the vehicle right behind them. Fanny didn't know what was going on, but she could tell that from Chad's face that he didn't know what was going on either. Cree saw his wound and got Chad in the vehicle and decided to go as quick as possible to Father's lair…


	2. Chapter 2: Human

Chapter 2: Human

Disclaimer: I still don't own this, and I am upset that I can't do the Irish accent -.-'!

* * *

Chapter 2: **Human**

 

* * *

The cell was quite damp, and dark. Fanny was sure that the cell wouldn't look as old as it did. The ceilings were very low, and Fanny had to duck in order to get into the cell. The doorway was tiny and short, and the wood on the door was moldy, the place smelled rotten and looked disgusting. She could have sworn that this place had the stench of a cat that died and didn't get a proper burial place.

 

"Hope you enjoy your stay here" cried out Chad, who left quickly in order to get his wound healed. There was a guard (a cruddy teenager) standing at the entrance, and the known window was too high up for Fanny to be able to escape. It was beginning to look bleak but she could have sworn she heard voices that she heard her whole like; her dad!

"Daddy" cried out Fanny.

"Quiet there you little rascal" cried out the mean looking guard. The cruddy teenager, who Fanny felt like she heard his voice before, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact location to where.

But seeing how her Daddy, Mr. Boss, worked under Father, he would of course be in Father's mansion. He came to see which bloody dorky kids next door brat was in the jail cell. This would be the first time (with the exception of course of Sector Z), that there was a Kids Next Door brat actually caught in the jail. Her father was able to get the officer to go down the end of the hall.

He saw her and he started to tear, while she was also starting to tear up. She saw her hope and all her beliefs destroyed then and there, since her dad won't help her.

"Oh no, not my Fanny pants" cried out her dad.

"Dad, you can get me out, I'll be good" cried out Fanny!

Her father looked away when he spoke to her, and a tear could be seen dropping down on his face. "I can't, I'm afraid that if I let you out, that Father will come and get his revenge and hurt your brothers and mother" explained her daddy.

"Dad, can't you see he'll hurt me too," cried a sad Fanny. Her dad left her to sink on the ground of the jail, to cry her tears out.

The guard said nothing but looked like he wanted to help out, well somewhat.

Chad came back to gloat, but saw how her dad wouldn't help her, and he saw the tears that Fanny produced. Who knew that she could break like that? But he understood how Fanny felt, and a plan formed in Chad's mind. He walked by, and nods his head at the officer, and left.

Fanny didn't hear or see Chad's footsteps, she kept thinking about what her father told her, and wondering when the Kid's Next door would notice she was gone.

* * *

On the Moon base…

A very frightening report came to Numbuh 362, Fanny left to capture Chad in the downtown side of the city, where anything and everything can go wrong. The report stated that Fanny was kept at Father's mansion, in the basement of the mansion; in a jail specifically hold for Kids Next Door members.

"Numbuh 1 of Sector V, I need you in the moon base pronto" Numbuh 362 in the microphone to let Sector V know about the secret important mission.

Numbuh 362 could have sworn she heard the twins (Numbuh 44) say "yes the bitch is gone!

* * *

A day passed, maybe a week, Fanny no longer had a sense of knowing time. Time essentially stood still, from her boredom, unless Chad came to talk to her. She didn't understand why he came. To Fanny, she felt like he was trying to get certain information, but some days he just sat their watching her, not saying a word…

Until one day he came. And he spoke his mind out. To Chad his conscience was playing a toll on him. Fanny wasn't supposed to be a prisoner; no he wanted to give her something. Something so that he could have a purpose again in life. The fact that her father wouldn't let her out of her cage in fear that his boss would hurt his other children, seemed stupid, seeing how Father was already hurting one of her child. No, this didn't make sense to Chad. And for the first time he saw hope for Fanny, instead of giving her false hope, when ever she sees him and try to capture him to be decommissioned, no something better for him, he could save her, and in essence save himself, the grief, and save his conscience. Ever since he worked with Father he felt his place was not to live…no that he had no purpose in life. All the unnecessary anger he had, made him realize how much he was going to collapse. Oh these, thoughts might be depressing but no, he realized that this could stop him from feeling so bad for leaving the Kids Next Door in a cowardly way. Maybe this could help him be decommissioning, so that he has no memories of remembering all the bad memories. Maybe…but his plan had to work. She needed to cooperate with him.

"How about I let you go out of this cage?" asked Chad.

"Why? What trick are you playing?" asked Fanny.

"Nothing, I just know you don't want to be here, you want to be with your family. So why not I help you?" asked Chad.

"Fine," replied Fanny.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, and the camera that was hidden came popping out of the wall. "Go, Run, I'll hold them off" cried out Chad.

Fanny didn't have to see but she heard a troop of teenagers come towards Chad's direction, and she could hear how good Chad was as a fighter, she heard two teenagers fall and he was probably still fighting a lot of other people.

Luckily, Fanny didn't run into any problems in order to get out of house, even though the door of the mansion was heavy to open. He was human after all, he wasn't cold or heartless. Maybe he was just misunderstood, but after all no teenager could ever be understood, thought Fanny, he's just human, and maybe he's not a mouse after all, maybe he's a lion underneath that body of his. Because of this, she saw redemption when she left the mansion or Father's lair. She will no longer try and deactivate him from the Kids Next Door. And when she left the ground, she saw her haven; she saw Numbuh 1 (aka Nigel Uno) and Numbuh 362 (aka Rachel) and a whole lot of team coming forward Father's mansion.

"Are you alright" asked a concerned looking Numbuh 1, which was quite rare to find.

_She was free, but not free from knowing what horrible horrors lay within Father's mansion…_


End file.
